The Party
by xMoonlightShadowx
Summary: Hinamori wakes up 3 weeks later from Aizen's betrayal, parties are being held. What happens when guys have to kiss guys? OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 1**

"Hinamori...please wake up now..." whispered Hitsugaya. It has already been 3 weeks since Aizan's betrayal. He really missed her. Her laughter, her smile, but most of all, he missed her calling him Shiro-chan. Every day, Hitsugaya would sit beside Hinamori's bed waiting for her to open her eyes.

Then a figure appeared at the door, he looked up and saw his vice-captain staring at the motionless Hinamori.

"Any sign of consciousness taichou?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. Silence sat between them, both looking at the girl who had been hurt by the shinigami she admired so much. Suddenly, a hell butterfly flew in from outside and landed on Matsumoto's finger.

"There is an emergency meeting. All captains must attend now." and with that, the butterfly flew away.

"Matsumoto, I'm going to take off now, watch Hinamori for me."

"Hai."

With a last look at Hinamori, the depressed captain took off for the meeting.

Matsumoto took the seat next to Hinamori's bed and stared at her if she showed any sign of movement. "Taichou always seem so depressed these days..." talking to Hinamori, "ever since Aizan's betrayal, taichou never left you alone. He always came to see you, hoping the first person you see when you wake up is him. When I see him, my heart aches. Please, Hinamori, wake up..."Matsumoto looked at the helpless Hinamori when suddenly, a tear drop escaped from Hinamori's closed eyes.

"Hinamori! I have to tell Unohana-taich...oh damn! She's at that captain's meeting. Isane-fukutaichou! Isane-fukutaichou!" She ran outside, trying to find a fourth division member until...BUMP!

"Gomen...Unohana-taichou! I thought there was a captain's meeting. Why are you-"

"The captain's meeting has finished" she informed her. "Now, do you need me for anything instead of screaming for help?"

"Hinamori! I think she's awake!"

"Let's go." and Unohana walked into Hinamori's room, closely followed by Matsumoto. Unohana walked up to the bed and placed a hand on top of Hinamori's forehead. After a few moments, she lifted her hand and turned around to find a hopeful face.

"How is she?"

"It's a miracle, it seems like the darkness she has been losing to during the pass 3 weeks is finally losing against her wills!" said Unohana happily.

"Does that mean she'll wake up soon?" asked Matsumoto hopefully.

"Seems like it." and with a smile, she walked away.

"I've got to tell the others!" yelled the happy vice-captain.

"Hinamori slowly opened her eyes. When she did, it was too blurry for her to see but she managed to make out 5 figures. When her vision became clear, she realized the figures were Renji, Kira, Matsumoto, Unohana-taichou and of course, her beloved childhood friend, Hitsugaya.

"Where...Where am I?

"You are in the 4th division" said Unohana-taichou.

"Ow...my head," finally realizing the environment around her, "How long have I been lying here...?"

"You have been lying there for 3 weeks! Poor taichou, never left your side, never left you alone."

"Hitsugaya-kun...?"

Hitsugaya turned away from Hinamori to make sure she didn't see him blush.

"I've been here for 3 weeks…? What happened when I was sleeping?"

"Oh, nothing much happened," said Renji, "everything returned back to normal, everyone doing their duties."

"Everything isn't normal! I had to do almost all the work for taichou! Because he had some 'other' important things to do!" yelled Matsumoto.

"Okay! Fine! Every division EXCEPT for the 10th division resumed back to normal. Oh ya, when Aizan and he's 'gang' left, new captains were nominated. Rukia's back and she's going to stay in Soul Society."

"New captains! Who's my new captain? Won't Kuchiki-san have to be executed when she stays here? "

"Nah, Kuchiki-san doesn't have to since they found all the news was faked by Aizan trying to replace the Central 46. The captain for your division is Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou. He's dying to stay here because of Kuchiki-san." said Kira.

"Ya, I had no idea that jerk would be able to become a captain."

"Kurosaki-taichou must be really happy that you woke up!" said Matsumoto.

"Why would he be happy that I woke up? He never saw me before..."

"So you can do the reports for that jerk..."

"Ya, Kurosaki-taichou isn't really used to doing reports so he spends that whole night doing it." said Kira.

"Alright everyone, I need to give Hinamori-fukutaichou a full check-up, if you don't mind, would you please-" interrupted Unohana-taichou.

"Okay, we get the point. Let's go guys." said Renji.

"Can I stay...?" Hitsugaya suddenly said.

"I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-taichou, I insist you leave unless..." Unohana-taichou couldn't finish her sentence because a roar of laughter was created in the background.

"What did I do?" after saying those words, his face was as red as a tomato, finally realizing what he had just said. "Sorry, I thought it would just be a normal check-up…uh…Hinamori, I'll visit you later..." and without another word, he left the room to join the others.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay back there?" Renji teased as they walked away from the 4th division.

"Shut up!"

"Now, now Renji, I'm sure you had some of those thoughts before..?" said Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya and Kira roared with laughter.

"What! Where the hell did you get that!"

"Don't have to be so embarrassed by it Renji"

"Who said I was think about...about those things!" Renji became redder and redder every second.

"I've heard that you've been begging Rukia-san to get Kurosaki-taichou to lend you his porn collection."

Hitsugaya and Kira laughed even harder, clutching their stomach, gasping for air.

"Oi, Renji!" Hitsugaya managed to squeal out still clutching his stomach, "looks like you're going to be popular this week."

Out of Renji's vision, he didn't get Hitsugaya's point but when his pupil traveled to the corner of his eye. He saw two shinigamis writing things and talking to each other. _Oh shit..._ he thought.

A/N: Alright, I finished the first chapter of my very first fan fiction. Sorry if it sucks. It was probably out of character. Sorries" But thanks for reading it. Please review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 2**

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" flipping through the pages of a magazine. "HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW RENJI ASKED FOR MY PORN COLLECTION!" yelled the flaming Ichigo.

"Ano…taichou…" said Hinamori with a frightened tone.

"WHAT NOW!"

"…" Hinamori was too scared to say anything.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" growing slightly impatient.

"H-Here is the paperwork I finished taichou!" said Hinamori quickly.

"JUST GIVE IT AND LEAVE!"

"Hai!" Hinamori quickly gave a bow, turned around and quickly ran out of the room. When Hinamori was about to close the door, she swore she heard her taichou saying something like 'Rukia is so gonna kill me.'

"Oi! Hinamori-san! Wait up!" Hinamori turned around and saw her friend.

"Konnichiwa Kira-kun."

"How are you feeling after leaving the 4th division?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Oi! Hinamori-san! Kira!"

"Konnichiwa Matsumoto-san"

"Wotcha guys up to?"

"Nothing much, I just gave all my finished paper work to Kurosaki-taichou."

"Me too, I'm just walking around doing nothing."

"You know what, let's throw a party to celebrate the recovery of Hinamori-san. Taichou's office tonight."

"But Hitsugaya-kun might not-" but Hinamori got interrupted.

"Doesn't matter, I think taichou would like to keep an eye on your every movement anyways." said Matsumoto.

Hinamori blushed after hearing her words.

"Okay! Party! Here we come!" and with that, Matsumoto left the two unsure vice-captains standing.

"Oh no, I don't think Hitsugaya-kun would like this…"

"I'm not sure either…well, I guess when Matsumoto-san said it is okay, I guess it's okay…"

"I'm still not sure, Hitsugaya-kun might get-"

"Kira" said a voice from behind.

"Taichou."

"Come, I need you to do something for me."

"Hai." Then he turned to Hinamori. "I need to go, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye. See you tonight."

Hinamori walked into her room, thinking _I sill don't think this is a good idea. I have a really bad feeling about this._

"TTAAIICCHHOOUU!" sang Matsumoto opening the door.

Hitsugaya looked at his vice-captain from his pile of reports. "What is it now…"

"There's a party tonight!" said Matsumoto happily.

"It's not like I'll be interested in going…"

"You don't have to go because the party is going to be held here!"

"WHAT! HERE?"

"Yup" Hitsugaya thinking _why me..?_

"I won't allow this."

"Aww! But why?"

"I said no."

"Too bad, I've already told the people to come here tonight."

"Still, I won't allow this."

"Fine! Unless you want the entire Gotei-13 know what you do every night to your pillow!" said Matsumoto with a smirk.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

"I have my ways taichou. So…what's it going to be? Having your name all over the Shinigami-Hours magazine or a party?"

"Fine, I'll let you have your stupid party."

"THANK YOU TAICHOU!" Matsumoto threw her arms around him. Unfortunately, because of Hitsugaya's height, he had to be in a very,VERY uncomfortable position.

"OI! MATSUMOTO! GET OFF ME! YOU ARE CRUSHING ME!" she let go of her captain.

"Oops! Sorry taichou. Are you okay? You seem a bit….pale…"

"Cause your friggin boobs were crushing me!"

"Oops...sorry taichou."

"Now go back to your room! I don't want to see you until the party starts."

"Hai…" Matsumoto left her captain alone.

"This is going to be a very long night…" Hitsugaya sighed.

* * *

"Oi Kira! Pass me some more sake!" Matsumoto yelled across the room

"Are you okay? Your face seems kind of red," said Kira.

"Sit down!" Matsumoto pulled his sleeve to make him sit down. "Have some sake!"

"Uh…thanks…" Kira took the bottle, unsure to drink it of not.When he took the bottle, he could hear Matsumoto screaming so loud that he thought his eardrums would brust.

"Matsumoto-san, calm down."

"You don't tell me to…" Matsumoto stopped and looked at the corner to see Hinamori sitting alone. Matsumoto approached the lonely girl.

"Hi Hinamori"

"Hi Matsumoto-san"

"Don't have to be so formal with me, call me Rangiku."

"Hai…Rangiku-san."

"So Hinamori, why are you sitting her all by yourself? You should be enjoying the party!"

"…" Matsumoto sat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Come on, you can tell me"

"It's just that…"

"…"

"that…"

"please continue…"

"I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Why would you think that?"

"After waking up, I kept thinking, I don't deserve to be here, don't deserve to live…"

"Why won't you?"

"After causing so much trouble, I don't think my mistakes were forgivable. I should have just continued living in the darkness inside me."

"But everyone was so happy when you woke up. You saw how happy they were. Especially taichou."

"I can't even face him, I'm too scared, all because I pointed my sword at him. I don't think he will ever forgive me."

"Of course he forgave you. Everyday, he sat beside you, hoping you would get up soon."

"But why would he want a person that pointed a sword at him to wake up? He's better off without me."

"Don't you get it Hinamori? Taichou likes you." The last three words shocked Hinamori. Hitsugaya liked her? _How could I be so stupid! Not noticing that before! _thought Hinamori.

"Speaking of taichou, where is he? He's not even here!" Matsumoto stood up, took Hinamori's hand and pulled her up.

"Go find taichou." giving Hinamori a slight push on her back.

"But…"

"Go." Matsumoto turned around to the bunch of people who were laughing at jokes and of course drinking sake. "Oi! Leave some for me!" and ran to join the group.

"I guess that leaves me with no choice." Hinamori sighed and she walked out of the room.

After the door closed, Matsumoto grinned to herself. "Good luck Hinamori."

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun!" yelled Hinamori as she ran around the 10th division quarters. "Where is he…?" She ran and ran until she saw a figure on top of a roof. Hinamori jumped up to join her friend. She sat beside him.

Hitsugaya turned his head to find a person just sat down beside him. "Hinamori? I thought you were at the party."

"I was until I realized you weren't there."

"…huh?"

"Never mind."

"Don't never mind me Bed-wetter Momo."

"It's just that, before I came here to find you, I was talking with Rangiku-san."

_Oh great, she was talking with my 'brilliant' vice-captain. _

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I was thinking…I don't deserve to live. I was so stupid to believe him! Because of him, I pointed my slayer at you. I never thought you would ever forgive me."

"Baka, you were his subdominant. You had to believe him."

"So are you mad at me?"

"Of course not." At those words, Hinamori smiled and looked above her to find a starry sky. Everything was just fine. Sitting under the starry sky with Hitsugaya and of course she knows that her childhood friend was not mad at her at all, except for one thing.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Yes Hinamori?"

"I was also talking with Rangiku-san about something else."

_Oh great, and I thought I was safe. Nothing can go right if it has something to do with Matsumoto_ thought Hitsugaya. "What were you and Matsumoto talking about?" trying to hide his fear, hoping that his vice-captain didn't say anything stupid.

"Rangiku-san was saying-" She took a deep breath "was saying you liked me." finally having the courage to finish her sentence.

_Oh shit…I'm going to kill Matsumoto later._ But outside of his little world, he remained silent and was staring at they starry sky.

_Oh no…Hitsugaya doesn't look very happy…I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have said that! Now Hitsugaya might really be mad at me now! _ Hinamori turned her head to face him. "Hitsugaya-kun? Is what Rangiku-san said true?"

"…"

"So it was fake…I knew it, Rangiku-san was just trying to cheer me up…" Hinamori said with a disappointed voice. "I'm going to return to the party." She stood up and wanted to jump off the roof but she was held back by Hitsugaya's hand.

"Hinamori, sit down." Hinamori obeyed. They were now looking at each other's eyes. At this moment, Hinamori understood. No words were needed to understand each other. They knew perfectly well how each other felt. Hinamori raised her hand and placed it on Hitsugaya's cheek when suddenly Hitsugaya's hands reached out and caught hers. They were still staring at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Hinamori was still staring at Hitsugaya's green-icy eyes when she finally realized Hitsugaya's face was only inches apart from hers. She didn't know what to do. Her heart thumping faster and faster. Finally deciding what to do, she slowly closed her eyes, waiting. A second later, she felt a pair of lips being pressed against hers. When she realized what just happened, she returned the kiss; Hinamori released her hand out of Hitsugaya's grip and wrapped Hitsugaya's neck with both of her arms. Hitsugaya grabbed her on the waist and pulled her closer to him. The couple finally broke apart from each other moments later for air. Their foreheads were now leaning against each other.

"I guess I answered your question clearly, didn't I?"

"Very clearly." Answered Hinamori happily. Hinamori then stood up and was trying to pull Hitsugaya up. "Come on! Let's go back to the party!"she said cheerfully._I guess my bad feeling from before were wrong. _

_Wow…I guess Hinamori talking to Matsumoto isn't that bad after all _thought Hitsugaya happily. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

A/N:Okay, my 2nd chapter,I didn't get alot of reviews last chapter so I wasn't sure if I should update it. PLEASE REVIEW!  
Please tell me if I should continue w/ this story or not. Thnx. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but i wish i did

**Chapter 3**

When Hitsugaya and Hinamori were walking in the 10th division corridors, Hinamori came to a sudden stop.

"What's wrong Momo?"

"Hitsu-"

"Just call me Toushiro." Interrupted Hitsugaya.

"Can we not announce our relationship to anyone yet?"

"Why?"

"It's just I don't want rumors being spread out saying you are just comforting me like this because Aizan left."

"But you know how I really feel about you."

"Toushiro…"

"But-"

"Please?"

"Alright, I promise."

"Thanks" said Hinamori happily and with that, the couples went back to the 10th division quarters.

When Hitsugaya opened the door, Hinamori let out a small scream.

"What is going on here!" asked Hitsugaya. He saw Renji in the middle of a group of shinigamis, dancing around with a pink teddy bear wearing nothing but a pink bikini.

"Ah! Taichou! Hinamori! Come join us!" yelled Matsumoto.

"Don't make me repeat myself Matsumoto."

"We are playing truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat."

"Truth…What?"

"It's a game from Kurosaki-taichou's world."

"You guys call a guy wearing a pink bikini dancing with a teddy bear a game?"

"Come join us Hitsugaya-taichou! Hinamori-fukutaichou!" someone yelled from behind. Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at each other, unsure to be part of this insane game. Matsumoto gave them a push towards the group of laughing shinigamis.

The three of them sat down when they arrived at the group. "Have some sake Hinamori-fukutaichou." Hinamori took the bottle and slowly placed the opening of the bottle in her mouth until…SNATCH!

"I'll take it, Momo." whispered Hitsugaya.

"But Toushiro…you're not old-"

"Better me than you." Hitsugaya drank the whole bottle in one gulp.

"Hey Hinamori, when did taichou knew how to drink?" asked Matsumoto. A small fake laugh was all Hinamori could respond.

"Okay Renji just finished his dare, who's next?" said Shuuhei.

"I think Rukia should be next." said Ichigo.

Rukia glared at him, "Fine, I'll go next and I pick truth."

"Um…what should we ask Kuchiki-san?" asked Hanatarou.

"If you were to spend the rest of your life with either Kurosaki-taichou or Renji-fukutaichou, who would it be? And why?" asked one of the shinigamis from the group.

"I will…" started Rukia.

"_Careful_ of you answer Rukia." said Ichigo.

"I will…pick...pick…"

"Here, I'll help you, she'll pick me cause she said she already likes me." announced Ichigo.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO TELL ME! NOW NEE-SAMA IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"What? You and that jerk are dating?" asked Renji in surprise. Rukia responded with a nod.

"Too bad Renji, I told you she'll like me more."

"Shut up."

"I told you."

"I said shut up!"

"Alright, break it up, let's continue the game." said Kira stopping the fight.

"Can we play a different game?" asked one of the death gods.

"Um…"

"What about we play spin the bottle." suggested Matsumoto.

"What's that?" asked one of the shinigamis.

"A person spins the bottle and whoever the bottle points to…ah, I'll explain it as we go on."

"Since you guys are going to play, I'm going to take Rukia back to her room." Ichigo said knowing exactly what the game was all about. No way he is going to play and no way he'll let _his_ Rukia play the game.

"What! I never said –mfph-"

"Bye! Have fun playing." He left and he had to literally drag Rukia to get out of the room.

"What was that all about…?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Okay, let's play but there is a rule, once you are in, you are in. Playing taichou?" asked Matsumoto.

"Come on Hitsugaya-kun! Let's play!"

"…"

"C'mon!"

"Fine…" _I have a feeling that I am going to regret this…_ thought Hitsugaya.

"Alright, who wants to spin the bottle first?"

"…" was a reply from the group, not daring to go first.

"Come on….uh….Renji! You spin the bottle first!"

"What? Why me?"

"Just be a man and spin the frigging bottle." Renji spun the bottle and the bottle pointed to…Nanao-fukutaichou!

"What happens now?"

"Now," Matsumoto starts to giggle, "Nanao-fukutaichou has to kiss Renji."

"WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled Renji. The group started laughing except for Nanao-fukutaichou and Shunsei-taichou.

"No way I am going to kiss Renji-fukutaichou."

"And no way I am going to let _my_ Nanao-chan kiss Renji."

"But Shunsei-taichou! That's part of the game!" whined Matsumoto.

"No!" Laughter had already stopped and was replaced by a chant which made out to be 'KISS! KISS! KISS!'

"Fine…I'll do it."

"But Nanao-ch-" Shunsei was interrupted by a scream of cheers. Nanao walked towards Renji.

"Are you sure about this Nanao-fukutaichou?"

"Just make my job easier Renji-fukutaichou."

"Alright…You do realize your captain is going to kill me right?"

"That's not my problem." and with that, Nanao kissed Renji. Cheers could be heard while some were rolling on the ground laughing. A second later, Nanao released her lips that were covering Renji's.

"Hinamori better not be the next victim." Muttered Hitsugaya under his breath.

"My Nanao-chan was so brave!" Shunsei jumped up to hug Nanao but she dodged him. Shunsei landed on the floor, flat.

"Alright! Let's continue, Nanao-fukutaichou has to spin the bottle since she has just kissed someone." Nanao sighed, spun the bottle and the bottle pointed at Shunsei-taichou.

"Yay! I get to kiss my Nanao-chan! I guess this game isn't that bad after all!"

"Oh gre-" Nanao didn't get to finish her sentence because a pair of lips already met hers.

Whoops and cheers could be heard. When the two of them broke free, Nanao quickly sat with the group blushing.

"That wasn't that bad Nanao-fukutaichou." said Matsumoto smiling. "Alright Shunsei-taichou! Spin the bottle!"

"My pleasure! Let's see which lovely lady gets to kiss me." He spun the bottle and the bottle pointed to…

* * *

A/N: Okay, another chapter done. Please Review! "need...more...reviews." Need those reviews so i can improve 


	4. Chapter 4

Whoops and cheers could be heard. When the two of them broke free, Nanao quickly sat with the group blushing.

"That wasn't that bad Nanao-fukutaichou." said Matsumoto smiling. "Alright Shunsei-taichou! Spin the bottle!"

"My pleasure! Let's see which lovely lady gets to kiss me." He spun the bottle and the bottle pointed to…

**Chapter 4**

"No fucking way…." started Renji. This time, the entire group roared with laughter. Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing, clutching their stomach for air. "NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING TO KISS THAT PERVERTED GUY!"

"But you have to! That's part of the game!" said Matsumoto.

"I rather fight a hundred hollows right no than to kiss HIM!"

"That is just too bad, besides, you look great with Shunsei-taichou, especially you wearing a pink bikini." said Kira. Everyone howled with laughter.

"It's not my friggin fault that Yachiru wouldn't give back my clothes."

"But Ren-Chan looks cute in pink!" Yachiru butted in.

"Hey! Shut up, you midget!" said Renji.

"Ren-chan looks cute in pink!"

"I told you to shut up you little brat!"

"REN-CHAN LOOKS CUTE IN PINK!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"REN-CHA LOO-"

"Alright you too! We get the point!" interrupted Matsumoto. "Now, let's continue,"

"NO! I AM NOT KISSING SHUNSEI-TAICHOU!"

"Just do it, god damn it." answered the annoyed vice-captain.

"WH WOULD I KISS HIM!" Renji pointed at Shunsei and everyone in the room followed his finger. Shunsei was just sitting on the floor drinking sake.

"I didn't expect a kissing me," started Shunsei, " but if Nanao-chan is brave enough, I will too! "Come Renji! "into my arms!"

"WHAT THE-HEY!" The next hing Renji know was a group of shinigamis pushing him towards Shunsei. The remaining shinigamis were either laughing on the floor or chanting "KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"Shit! I am so going to kill you guys later!"

"Kiss now, kill later Renji."said Matsumoto half laughing.

"Don't worry Matsumoto, you are first on my list!"

"I feel honored!"

"You should be, you'll be the first vice-captain to experience my ban-kai,"by the time Renji finished, he just realized Shunsei had just wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh SHIT! OI! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"Come on Renji! Do it!" some shouted from the back of the crowd.

"Hell no!"

"You are already in Shunsei-taichou's arms! Might as well!" yelled Kira.

"Shut up Kira!" Everyone was shouting either "Do it!" or "kiss!" at this moment.

"People! SHUT UP! I WILL NOT KISS THIS PERVERTED PIECE OF-"

"Now Renji, would you kiss him that can only last for a second or be in Shunsei-taichou's arms forever?" aside Shunhei.

"He's probably enjoying himself. "said Hitsugaya. Everyone turned around to face him.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is finally starting to participate? Very unexpected." Said Kenpachi.

"What? Is it really that surprising….?"

"Yes! "sang the shinigamis in unison.

"Well, it's great that Hitsugaya is finally taking part. " said Kira. Everyone turned around and put their attention back on Renji and Shunsei.

Matsumoto stood beside Hinamori. "Hey, you know what's happening to taichou? It's very unlike him to drink and participate in a game." All Hinamori could respond was a fake laugh. "Well, if you won't tell me, I guess I have to find out myself. Winked Matsumoto and left.

Hitsugaya walked up to HInamori, "What was Matsumoto saying?"

"Nothing important" and the two resumed back to the game.

"FUCK! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"C'mon Renji! Just do it!" yelled Kira, trying to fight with his laughter.

"Why won't you do it?"

"Cause I'm not the one wearing a pink bikini!"

"Hey! Shu-" but Renji was stopped by a pair of lips. Everyone was now laughing so hard that they all dropped on the ground, trying to receive enough air for themselves. A second later, Renji jumped out of Shunsei's arms.

"Son of a bitch…" Renji muttered under his breath.

"That wasn't that bad as I thought it would be, but I thought you could do better. " said Shunsei.

"Hey! Shut up! I don't practice like you!"

"What are you talking about! I will never cheat on my Nanao-chan."

"Who said I was talking about shiniamis? I 'wonder' who snogs up their pillow every night pretending it's their vice-captain."

"Oi! You little-" but Renji wasn't paying too much attention to him. He was looking at the door. Everyone followed his gaze. There were two shadows, standing right in front of the door, whispering to each other a writing.

"What are those people do-"started Hinamori.

"Shit! Get out of the way!" yelled Renji. He realized the two shadows belonged to the Shinigami-Hours magazine. And with that, Renji ran towards the door but was stopped by Matsumoto.

"Renji! You still need to spin the bottle!"

"But those two-" pointed the feared vice-captain but the two death gods already ran away to remain safe from Renji.

"They left, so spin the bottle!" He hesitated, but turned around and walked towards the bottle, spun the bottle. The new victim of the game turned out to be Hitsugaya's worst fear.

* * *

A/N: Alrite, another chapter. Thnx for the ppl who took the time to read it. Appreciate it if you guyz left reviews. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:wow, im on my last chapter of this story. I completed my first fan fic.I would like to take this time to thanks to all of the people who reviewed my story and stuck w/ this story till the end. I realli appreciate it!

**Chapter 5**

"Hi…Hina..mori?" Hitsugaya was in total shock!

"Great! Hinamori-san finally takes part!" yelled Kira with joy, but his response wasn't pleasant from Hitsugaya. He had given the vice-captain his most fearful death glare.

"Uh…I'm not sure about this" said Renji.

"Do it Hinamori-san." whispered Kira into the little girl's ear.

"But," started Hinamori.

"You have to do it Hinamori, I said once you are in, there is no way out" interrupted the 10th division vice-captain.

"But…"

"Can it be _anyone_ besides Hinamori?" asked Renji suddenly with a frightened tone. He was looking at Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya was givng him the most frightened look in history.

"Calm down Toushiro," Hinamori whispered into his ear.

"How the hell can I calm down! You have to kiss this tattoo guy! Worst, in a bikini!"

"Hey! Stay away from my tattoos brat!" Renji answered back without realizing what he just said. _Oh shit.._

"B.R.A.T !" Hitsugaya was in flames. "I WILL –mpfh-" Matsumoto had already shut him up by putting her hands on his mouth.

"Go on Hinamori, I'll cover taichou."

"But…"

"Go Hinamori-san." said Kira.

"Shut up Kira!" yelled Renji.

"Don't tell me to shut up Renji!" answered Kira. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya then at the group of shinigamis. Heads were now moving between Hitsugaya and Hinamori, not know what is going to happen next.

"But I don't…" started Hinamori, but she was suddenly stopped by a scream,

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING! LET GO OF ME!" yelled Renji from nowhere. Hinamori looked to see what was happening. She saw Renji, on the floor, pinned against the ground by all hands of death gods. Suddenly, a bunch of hands were pushing Hinamori towards Renji.

"Why do these things always have to happen to me…?" Renji muttered under his breath. After, he finally realized what was happening. The shinigamis were pushing Hinamori towards him. The group was trying to make Hinamori go beside Renji, bend down and kiss him. Hitsugaya watched in horror as the shinigamis were attempting their plan. He couldn't move from his vice-captains grasp.

Now, Hinamori's face was only inches away from Renji's face.

_Five inches…_

Hitsugaya watched the scene in horror, trying to calm himself.

_Four inches…_

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe _his _Hinamori is going to kiss someone else rather than him.

_Three inches…_

He couldn't take it anymore.

_Two inches…_

He pushed Matsumoto's hand aside and yelled-

_One inch…_

"HYOURINMARU!"

* * *

"Ouch!" yelled Kira, "Unohana-taichou, can you be gentler when you treat my wounds..?"

"I'll think about it, since you were the one who caused it." Replied Unohana-taichou and she gave another hard tug on the bandages.

"OWW!" yelled Kira.

"Wow…I can hear Kira from here," said Matsumoto in another room. Isane-fukataichou was treating Matsumoto's wounds.

"You are lucky I'm treating your wounds instead of taichou. Taichou's really mad since the whole 4th division is filled with injured shinigamis. Hitsugaya-taichous much be furious to freeze this many people. What happened last night anyway?" Matsumoto told her the whole story.

* * *

Meanwhile, up at the 10th division's quarter's roof, two figures were visible. One, reading a magazine and the other one lying on their back. Hinamori was flipping through the shinigami-hours magazine and found a title that caught her attention. 'Abarai Renji, vice captain of the 6th division, gay or straight?'

"Hey, Toushiro, look at this." Hitsugaya got up and stared at the article.

"What do people really think of these days…?"

"Well, you can't blame them if you see two guys kissing, you would wonder if they were gay."

"Still,"

"And you know Toushiro, that wasn't very nice, freezing everyone using Hyourinmaru last night."

"Hey! It was hard to control; I can't bear to see you kiss someone else."

"But you didn't have to use Hyourinmaru."

"How about you try watching me kiss someone else," Hitsugaya said with a smirk. Hinamori giggled. She hugged him and whispered, "That won't happen because I will be following you forever."

All Hitsugaya could do was smile, _and I will always be with you no matter what._

* * *

DONE! thank you for all the people who read this story and reviewed! This story didn't realli turn out how i thought it would but i manged! once again! thank for all your support! one tiny request as alwayz from me: please review D 


End file.
